


Crazy

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Loki Laufeyson One-Shots And Reader Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Based on this Tumblr Ask: Hi darling!!! I've been reading your acc for a while now and I'm so in love with it. And as I told you my friend (me on sats) would love a smutty one with Loki? The inspiration comes from Crazy In Love remix Beyoncé for 50 SOG. I swear that song always makes me imagine things. Bad things mostly. Or that's what my parents think lol. So yeah... A Loki one bc he comes to my mind every time I hear the song. Chrissssssssssssssst. I'll go to church after this. Lots of love hun xx





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJemersonInferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJemersonInferno/gifts).



> Might not be quite where you wanted it to go, but it came alive and I had to play along! Lol. Hope you enjoy!  
> Pairing: Loki Laufeyson x OFC   
> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, slight BDSM, Angst

## A Loki Laufeyson One Shot

 

* * *

She stood before the mirror and gave herself a once over. Tonight was the night. Siobhan would either come out on top, or go down in a blaze of glory, but either way, she would have closure.

It had been three weeks since she’d told Loki she loved him. Three weeks in which she’d been a shell of her former self. A shadow flitting from dark corner to dark corner of the home she’d once cherished. Now it was a self-imposed prison of concerned glances and wariness as the rest of her team, the rest of her family kept their distance.

With her powers spiking out of control, it was for the best. Her hold was so tenuous, it left her feeling strung tight at all times. No one wanted to get close only to have their ass handed to them by a jolt of misbehaving magic.

No one but Wanda knew just what had happened to send her spiralling into such depths of despair. No one knew she had been Loki’s secret.

His dirty secret as it turned out.

She’d understood his reasons, at first even revelled in keeping it from the others. It had given her a wicked thrill, made it exciting. Passionate. _Wonderful_.

He was the villain turned anti-hero, the most feared and hated member of the team, and as such a relationship with her would not only be frowned on but openly reviled.

But she’d been unable to resist him.

Heated glances became stolen touches. Dark looks had become sensual kissing. Loki's hands were a sinful temptation she couldn’t say no to. Eventually, the pot of her teasing had boiled over into an inferno of passion neither of them could deny.

He’d appeared in her room one night when her need for him had been so great she’d forgone clothing to writhe naked on her bed, touching herself, pretending they were his hands, stroking, fondling, and thrusting inside her. It was her magic, she knew, her magic which had reached out to him, touched him, beckoned him to come to her, but she didn’t care.

She didn’t care when he’d called her _Witch_ as if it were a curse and shed his clothes. She didn’t care when his mouth had fallen to her throat, or when his teeth had sunk into her skin. She didn’t care when the throbbing length of him had thrust hard into her quivering sheath without giving her time to adjust to the intrusion, or when he fucked her roughly into the bed.

It had been everything she’d wanted and exactly what she’d needed.

He’d been her lover for months, and she’d never felt more cherished, more desired, than when he had his hands on her. It was impossible for her not to fall for him, for lust to become this wild, all-consuming love. He was it for her.

She didn’t want to be a secret any longer. She didn’t want to hide what they had. If only the rest of them could see how Loki was when they were together. How happy he made her. Wouldn’t that be enough to have the others wishing them well and get them off Loki’s back? She had thought, maybe he’d been waiting for something. A sign of deeper commitment from her perhaps. Something to show him how she cared and had no plans on leaving him. If that was all he was waiting for, she was more than willing to do so.

With the decision made, she’d chosen to tell him exactly how she felt. But that night, that fateful night after he’d taken his fill, shown her the heights she’d yet to reach with any previous lover and sent her tumbling into a state of bliss, she’d rolled into his chest, settled her head on his shoulder as she always did, and sighed, “I love you, Loki.”

He’d gone instantly cold, and she’d felt the rejection right to the bones. He’d left her bed in a flurry of sheets, his clothing returning in a flash of magic.

“Loki?” Siobhan called softly as he walked away from her. “Where are you going?”

“My room,” he’d said, the tone harsh.

“Loki! Why? Loki!” she’d cried, terribly confused.

He’d flashed out, disappearing from her room without another word.

Stunned, she’d sat in the middle of her bed unable to comprehend what the hell had just happened. Had she misread things? Had they not been heading here? Was he angry with her?

The next morning when she’d awoken, intent on finding him and figuring out what she’d done wrong, where she’d gone awry, she’d found to her dismay he ignored her to the point of rudeness. Then he'd announced without warning to the others he was returning to Asgard.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

Steve asked when he would be back only to have Loki lift his chin, look her directly in the eyes, and reply, “Never.”

Her heart had shattered, simply splintered into shards so tiny she would never be able to put the broken pieces back together. Loki had walked out on the platform and called for Heimdall. She’d turned and gone back into the tower.

How she’d made it back to her room, Siobhan had no idea, but she remembered getting there, remembered closing the door softly behind her and walking to the bed she’d once shared with Loki, crawling into it, and crying until she fell asleep.

Hours later when the knock on her door had woken her, she’d put on a brave face and went to answer it.

Natasha stood there, looking shocked before she’d taken a hasty step in retreat. “Siobhan? Are you alright?”

It only took a glance into the glass of the painting gracing the wall across from her room to see the way her hair lifted, twisted, and flowed on an unseen wind. Her eyes were black and skin a ghostly white. “PMS is a bitch, isn’t it?” she said softly, shutting the door in Natasha’s face.

Crazy.

That’s how she’d felt these past three weeks. Like she was crazy.

His rejection had driven her so far into depression she’d skirted past Witch and right into Banshee territory. The joys of being of Celtic descent were well known to her. Spurned by her lover, she’d slipped a step into the dark realms of her powers; a step she’d never imagined taking.

The first week had been a fight to pull herself back from the brink. She’d spent it locked in her room wrapped in sweatshirts, yoga pants, and blankets, desperately cold. So cold. She was frozen on the inside and couldn’t seem to get warm. But her absence was noted, and soon the others had begun beating down her door.

PMS was only a week after all. The excuse ran out, and she had to rejoin the living.

But her powers were still out of control. They raged at odd times, shorting out the TV, the coffeemaker, and a host of other appliances. She’d shocked Sam when he’d come close enough, sending him falling backward on the sofa in a sparkle of black magic.

The questions had come hot and harsh afterward, but she couldn’t explain it to them. How could she? The rejection of the man she’d given her heart to was the reason for it, a secret no one knew. Especially when they were relieved Loki was gone. Her magic, always light and fresh, a sparkle of silver, had turned dark, but the change had forced her to think about something other than Loki as she’d begun to try and get a handle on her magic.

By the third week, she’d found her anger and lost most of her anguish. The Banshee still lived, writhing inside her, but she’d leashed the power, caged the creature of despair she’d become, and returned fully to the land of the living.

Tony was throwing a party. For what she neither knew or cared, but was determined to push past her heartbreak and find a way to move on.

She loved a party after all.

Then, the news came down. Loki had been denied his appeal to his father to return to Asgard. He was coming back. Permanently.

The coffee table shattered with her control and sent Siobhan streaking from the common room.

The only one brave enough, or perhaps foolish enough to follow was Wanda. The red wash of her magic coated her hands and lit her eyes, but Siobhan only sank to her bed, too exhausted with the charade and the lying to care anymore.

“What are you hiding?” Wanda asked, her concern evident.

Siobhan lifted her head and let the Banshee rise. “He broke my heart. Shattered every part of me. He made me love him, and when I finally told him, he left. Now, now… I am this.” She opened her eyes and let the darkness shine free.

Wanda gasped, horror on her face. “Siobhan, no…”

“Such is the curse of my kind. A Celtic witch spurned by the one she loves becomes the Banshee. The Herald of Death and Bringer of Doom.” She dragged the darkness back inside, pushed it down, shoved it down, locked it away, but knew it was only a matter of time before it broke free again. “I was doing alright, getting better. I’d moved past my pain with him gone, but now… he’s coming back,” she whispered.

Wanda sat beside her and took her hand. “Siobhan… when? How?”

“Months. We’d been together for months.” A despair filled smile broke, and she shook her head. “Guess we were better at covering it up than even I expected if you were unaware.”

The woman known to them all as the Scarlet Witch took her other hand and held both tightly. “You must be strong. You must not let this overwhelm you.”

“And how do I do that?” she sighed.

“By being you, Siobhan. Do not let some man break you. Be brave, be bold, and take back your heart.”

She blinked at Wanda for a moment before a terrible smile crawled across her lips. “Tony’s party is the night of his return. I think, my friend, I will need to go shopping.”

Devious little thing Wanda could be, she snickered and nodded in agreement. “He will be unable to take his eyes from what he has lost.”

Now, the night of the party, she stood before the mirror in the La Perla lingerie Wanda had talked her into buying. The woman had been right. It did make Siobhan feel undeniably sexy even if no one would see it. It was like a form of armour, hardening her for the battle to come.

The black lace was cut high on her thighs. Sheer panels covered her stomach and ribs while more lace lifted her breasts like a decadent offering and left her shoulders bare. She looked good. Damn good even if her skin was paler than before, and her sapphire blue eyes were now closer to black. Barely a hint of their original blue remained, only a ring around her pupil.

She stroked her hands over her sides, noting the weight loss which had brought her ribs into startling contrast. If she succeeded tonight in taking back her heart, in being in the same room with _him_ without breaking down, she would begin taking better care of herself.

Siobhan lifted her hands to her mass of hair and piled it all up on her head before releasing it to the let the deep red waves fall like a wall of flame down her back. She was vain about her hair, perhaps too much so, but she had a reason to be. The mass was thick with body, rich in colour, a red so deep it appeared a bloody crimson and gold.

She left it down. It would move like flames, and she was in the mood to light a few fires. A smoky eye and nude lip served her well, while a splash of peach to her cheeks reduced the paleness of her skin.

Her dress hung on the back of the door, a short column of bronze. It would cling to her curves, hang on her cleavage and leave little to the imagination. She pulled it on slowly, wallowing in the way the silk felt on her skin and ran her hands over it to smooth it down once she’d drawn the zipper up. It felt decadent against her flesh, exquisite, and warmed almost instantly it was so thin. She could feel the stays in her lingerie through the dress and smiled.

Yes, it would do nicely.

She slipped her feet into a pair of classic black stilettos, frowning at them in the full-length mirror before sending a wisp of magic toward her feet. The dark power was tricky, but she was learning to control it now that Wanda was around to help her. It wrapped around the heel and turned them from tame black into one of bronze vines and leaves, twisted together to hold up her shoe.

Pleased with the changes, Siobhan touched up her lips and headed for the party.  

Wanda was waiting at the elevator, and her face lit up when Siobhan sauntered closer. “You will make him regret his leaving you in that outfit for certain,” she giggled.

Siobhan smiled sadly. “Or he will ignore me. Either way, I plan on dancing until my feet are numb.” Her heart thumped like crazy in her chest. Could she do this? Should she? What if he didn’t care? What if she broke down?

“Stop stressing,” Wanda muttered as the doors opened and they stepped out on the floor which housed Tony’s “nightclub.”

The music was heavy, the bass pounding, and Siobhan smirked when the heads whipped their way. Nothing like admiration of the male variety to stroke one's ego. With Wanda at her side decked out in red and looking ravishing, as always, there was much admiration directed their way.

“I’m for the bar,” she said, tilting her head.

The song changed, and Siobhan nodded the other way. “Dance first for me! Work up a sweat.”

“Have fun!” Wanda called.

Siobhan laughed. That was a given. Even feeling like the shattered pieces of her heart rattled in her chest with every breath, nothing could completely spoil the joy she found shaking it on the dance floor.

Jason Derulo was playing, and she wanted to forget, at least for a while.

***

She danced with abandon, lost to the music, accepting and rejecting partners on a whim until the sheen of sweat had her skin glowing under the flashing lights. The deep need of a drink finally pulled her from the floor and over to the bar where she waited for the bartender to grab her a scotch neat.

“Enjoying yourself, pet?” Ice coated his words and fell like snowflakes on her skin.

She looked up to find him leaning against the bar. The Banshee screamed, and Siobhan dug her nails into the bar top.

He looked angry… and tired.

Anger took root in her own stomach. What right did he have to be mad at her? “Quite.”

The bartender returned with her drink, and she made to walk away only to have his hand land on her arm. Black flared in her eyes. “Remove it or pay the price for touching me.”

Loki’s fingers curled tighter around her elbow. “We need to talk.”

“No, Loki. I do not think we do.” Black magic slapped his hand away.

Shock rippled across his features. “What…?”

She drew herself up, her hair moving in the unseen wind of her power and stared him down. “You shouldn’t play with a witch’s heart, Laufeyson.”

Something like regret filled his eyes, but it was fleeting before the mask of calm descended. “That is what I wished to speak with you about.”

“I think you said enough when you walked out on me after I told you I loved you.” Siobhan threw the scotch back, enjoying the burn which warmed her from the inside out, turned on her heel and walked away.

She stalked outside, desiring the fresh air and relative peace to try and cage the Banshee.

“Loved. Does that mean you no longer share such affection for me?”

She shook her head. She should have known he wouldn’t give up. When had he ever? “Shared?” she scoffed, gripping the guardrail tightly. “We had no _shared_ feelings, Laufeyson. You made that abundantly clear when you went to Asgard _never_ to return without so much as a word.”

“You do not understand,” he sighed. “I had my reasons.”

“I care not a whit for your reasons!” she shouted, turning to face him as the Banshee shrieked and wailed to be set free. Siobhan closed her eyes and dug her nails into her palms to fight her internal battle. “You left me. You did. I gave you my heart,” a single tear escaped her eye, “and you broke it. You broke it a little every time you ignored me in public but had me in secret. You broke it every time I went to sleep on your chest but woke up to a cold and empty bed. But you shattered it, Loki, the day you walked away. I was your dirty secret and when it got too real for you,” she opened her eyes, “you left.”

“Darling… if you would only let me explain.” His eyes widened when her power rose fully.

Beautiful and terrible the Banshee filled her, and she stepped back, away from him, radiant in all her dark power. “Why? Why should I let you explain when you have done this to me? Why?”

“Siobhan…” he gasped.

“Do you know what happens when a Celtic Witch has her heart broken? She becomes a Banshee! I Harbinger of Death. You have done this to me! You stole my light!”

He stepped back, trepidation showing on his face. “I did it to protect you.”

It took the wind right out of her anger. “What?” Her fierceness slowly dissipated. 

“To protect you, darling. It was dangerous for you to have such affection for me.”

She stared at him stunned before she let loose a sharp burst of disbelieving laughter. “You’re so full of shit!”

“It is the truth!” he snapped, grabbing her by the wrist.

Green magic warred against black, both evenly matched.

“If you wanted an entanglement free engagement, you should have said so from the start,” Siobhan said, her voice cold.

“I said no such thing!”

“Well, perhaps you should have!”

He jerked her into his chest and kissed her hard.

Siobhan froze for a moment before jerking away and slapping his face. “No! You explain nothing! You break me, destroy my magic, and give me some crap excuse about me being _in danger_ and think a kiss will solve everything? Fuck you, Loki!” She smacked him with a wave of magic which sent him flying backward the length of the terrace. “I won’t be anyone’s dirty secret ever again!” Turning smartly on her heel, she walked back into the party.

“Problem? Steve asked as she stormed by.

“Not a one.” She stalked out onto the dance floor.

The strains of the piano were beginning to drift through the speakers, a familiar song, one she knew well. When the men moved in, she glared them down until she danced alone in a circle of light.

Black nails tipped her fingers and rings of gold flashed like a beacon when her hands lifted into the air. She twisted her wrist and swayed her hips, her dress moving like a wave of bronze over her skin.

> _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_  
>  Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
>  Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
>  Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

The beat took her away. It let her push past her anger. Cage her despair. She allowed it to turn her into a siren, beautiful but deadly to any who heard her song.

> _You got me looking, so crazy my baby_  
>  I’m not myself lately I’m foolish, I don’t do this  
>  I’ve been playing myself, baby I don’t care  
>  Baby your love’s got the best of me  
>  Your love’s got the best of me  
>  Baby your love’s got the best of me  
>  Baby you’re making a fool of me  
>  You got me sprung and I don’t care who sees  
>  Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me

That was just it. Loki, the love she held for him had driven her to this point. She’d lost sight of herself. She was crazy for him. She was such a fool to let him tear apart the best of her, but _God,_ even now the bastard had a hold of her. The shattered pieces of her broken heart had quieted with his arrival, and the kiss had sent such heat through her veins. She made a fool of herself for him, and she didn’t care who saw.

When the hands landed on her hips, she knew just who they belonged to. They seared through her dress like a flame, gripped tight, and pulled her to his hard frame.

“You were never my dirty secret. The fact that you think you were... angers me _greatly!”_   Loki growled against her ear before spinning her around and slamming their bodies back together. “I care not a whit who knows we are together.”

> _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
>  I touch on you more and more every time  
>  When you leave I’m begging you not to go  
>  Call your name two or three times in a row  
>  Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
>  How I’m feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
>  And I still don’t understand  
>  Just how your love could do what no one else can

She stared into eyes of jade, his emotions stark and laid bare, but she refused to believe them even as his arm wrapped her waist and dragged her into a dance more suited to a horizontal position than vertical. The man moved with sinful thrusts and circles of his hips, the want of his body abundantly clear in the hardness grinding into her.

“You left me. I told you I loved you, and you left me.”

“I know. I was a fool.” He rested his forehead on hers.

She clutched at his shoulders. “Why? You hurt me so much, Loki.”

“It is not a lie that I put you in danger. I am hated. Loathed. Vilified at every turn. It is no secret I am unwanted in this world. Father wishes me to make amends, but all I seem capable of is making them hate me more. Had knowledge of our relationship been made public, they would have cast you in the same light. People have tried to kill me on many occasion. I would not have you soiled by association.”

> _Got me looking so crazy right now_  
>  Your love’s got me looking so crazy right now  
>  Got me looking so crazy right now  
>  Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)

Siobhan shook a little, his honesty apparent. “But you left. You looked at me like I was nothing.”

“You were _everything_! I had thought you wanted only a tryst. Someone to pass the time with. Then… then you said…”

“I love you.” She sank her hands into his hair, their mouths close together, allowing their noses to brush and lips to skim with each word.

“Yes. My heart stopped. It filled me with fear.”

“Why?” she asked staring into his magnificent eyes.

> _Hoping you’ll save me right now_  
>  Your kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now (your love)  
>  Looking so crazy in love  
>  Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
>  Got me looking so crazy right now  
>  Your love’s got me looking so crazy right now  
>  Got me looking so crazy right now  
>  Your touch got me looking so crazy right now

“Because,” he murmured, “I loved you, as well.”

Her cry was soft, and tears tipped over to fall down her cheeks. “Loved? Does that mean you no longer share that affection?”

His mouth closed over hers, sealed them together, and shook her to the very core.

> _Got me hoping you’ll save me right now_  
>  Your kiss got me hoping you’ll save me right now (your love)  
>  Looking so crazy in love  
>  Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

“Does that answer your question, my love?”

She swayed into him, ground herself into his hips before turning her back to him to do the same with her ass. The dance had gone from dirty to downright filthy.

Big hands skimmed her ribcage, dipped scandalously low, drifted up to glide over her breasts until one wrapped gently around her throat. “I went home to beg my father to let me stay, escape what I knew would be insufferable for you, but he gave me no answer. A week passed, then two, and I knew why.”

_“_ Why?” Siobhan moaned as the world shifted from the party to the silence of her bedroom.

_“_ Because I was miserable without you. You, darling, are mine. My Celtic Witch. I need you like I need air. Odin knew. He refused my plea and sent me back to face this, my biggest mistake. I left because I loved you enough to free you from my sins. I returned… because I need you to save me from them.”

Siobhan cried out when his teeth found her pulse. “Loki!”

“Let me mend what I broke, my darling. Can I? Is it possible?”

“I… don’t know,” she admitted.

“Let me try. I love you, and though it will be hard, and possibly dangerous for you, I can no longer deny my heart because of the risk. You’re mine, Siobhan. Only mine. Forever mine.”

She turned to face him and brought her hands to rest against his jaw. It took no more than a look into his eyes, a glance at his face to see the truth there, the anguish and pain which lived inside him. “I… I want to believe you… but you hurt me, Loki. So much.”

He buried his hands in her hair. “I know. I can’t ever forgive myself for how I’ve hurt you.”

The pain which had been a constant inside her, the coldness, the anger, twisted into a ball, hard and heavy like lead in her stomach. “How do I learn to forgive you? How do I come back to a place where I trust you? How do I let go of my pain?” She let him go and turned away, faced the bed they’d once shared. “My magic is dark, my heart in shambles. I feel…”

“What?” He took her hair in his hands, an act which once soothed her and now only filled her with tainted memories.

“Crazy. Loving you, Loki, it made me crazy when you left. I fell into darkness, despair, depression. It would have been less painful if you’d just stabbed me like you’re always doing to Thor. At least that wound would have healed. This one… this one _bleeds_.”

“I was no better, darling. I can’t sleep without you in my arms. I couldn’t eat, couldn’t focus. I kept expecting to hear your laughter. See your face. My hands ached for the feel of your skin. I hated myself for the look I put on your face that day. Despised myself!” He clenched his fists in her curls and brought them to his face. “Please. Please, Siobhan. I was a fool.”

“Yes, you were.”

“I will do _anything_ , anything at all to make up for it. Let me try to fix what I have wrought. Give me a chance,” he whispered, crowding into her spine. His hands were carding through her hair, sliding through the silk and tugging on her scalp just like she liked.

“Loki…” she sighed.

“Let me show you, my love. You are not the only one crazy in love. You are not the only one who suffered for my mistake. My stupidity.”

She tilted her head to the side, baring the long line of her throat to his lips. “No more hidden trysts? No more dirty liaisons? No more secret romance?”

“I will shout it from the rooftop if that is what it takes,” he agreed. His fingers found the zipper in the back of her dress and slowly undid it.

“Will I ever wake alone in our bed again?” She shivered when he pushed her dress down slowly, working it gently over her hips.

“Only if I am on a mission,” he guaranteed, breathing the words against her shoulder. “Leaving you in the night was hateful.”

“I swear, Loki. If you change your mind in the morning, I will curse your fun parts, turn them black, and make them fall off.”

“Darling… I would expect nothing less,” he purred, pushing her dress off her hips.

She stepped forward, out of the pool of fabric, and smiled to herself when his breath caught. “See something you like?” The Banshee in her wailed, rattling and shaking the cage Siobhan had stuffed her in. It only made her smile for, with her forgiveness, the dark was being banished.

His finger skimmed the bare curve of her ass before dipping down to follow the skiff of lace which disappeared between her cheeks. “You are ravishing.”

“It was expensive,” she warned when he gave the fabric a testing tug.

“Was it?” he murmured. “So I should remove it with care?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” she said with a smirk.

“Hm, naughty girl.” The wicked glint in his eyes thrilled her. When he stepped over her dress and caught hold of a handful of hair, she shivered. “What do you need, darling?”

“You,” she whispered.

“You have me.” He pulled her head back in a strong arch and kissed her softly.

Magic flicked and spun around the room, both his and hers. The song from earlier, sultry and slow began to spill from the speakers again. Lights dimmed, and candles glowed. His clothing disappeared. A green ribbon tied up her heavy locks.

“Turn around,” Loki murmured.

His eyes were a rich, deep jade when she did, burning with lust and love and _want_. He gripped her chin and lightly caressed her cheek. “What do you say, pet?”

“Thank you, my king.”

A smile softened his features. “No, not any longer. I am no King and will no longer play that part with you. I love you, Siobhan.”

The broken shards of heart quivered, and a few pieces seemed to find each other, fit back together again. She smiled softly in return. “Thank you… _mo ghrá._ My love.”

“You honour me,” he whispered, taking her mouth in a kiss which had her seeing stars.

When his head lifted, she’d thoroughly dampened the gusset of her lingerie.

“On your knees,” he purred, stroking his hands down her sides. She made to lower to the floor, but he stopped her on the way down. “No, no, my treasure. On the bed. Tonight, the pleasure is all yours.”

Her brow arched, but she knelt up on the bed, following the guidance of his gentle hands while letting hers fall to her sides.

He then reached out and found the hooks which closed her lingerie around her body, popping them free one at a time. His cock stood out, hard and straining, beautiful in all its grandeur, and she longed to lean forward and wrap her lips around him but refrained.  

His hands traced her curves, made her arch and moan, whimper and cry out when they slipped between her legs to remove the last piece of fabric with a tug.

It was caught around her thighs, and she giggled, the body suit now stuck.

“I did not think this through,” Loki grumbled, looking at her imploringly.

“Tear it. You can always fix it, or buy me a new one.” The fabric shredded before she finished speaking.

He dropped the torn lace to the floor and gently cupped her face. “My sweet, Siobhan. I will buy you hundreds if that is your wish.” He bent then, to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her jaw. He placed tender kisses down her throat as he settled to his knees.

Large hands with tapered fingers stroked reverently over the arc of her shoulders, trailed slowly down to brush the tender skin of her décolletage. Fingertips skimmed feather-light over the mounds of her breasts, lifted and weighed them with soft palms.

It was gentle, sweet, loving, and stole her breath.

“What do you need, Siobhan?” The tone though quiet was darker, thicker, and heavy with restraint.

“Love me,” she whispered.

A soft chuckle escaped him. “I do.” He placed a kiss to her heart. His mouth whispered over her skin, his stroking tongue leaving a trail of dampness behind which cooled swiftly. Moist air was breathed over her nipple, puckering it into a tight nub. “What do you _need_?”

A shiver shook her spine. “Save me,” she breathed. “Make me yours. Show me I’m yours. Heal my heart, Loki.”

“Mhm,” he hummed. “I can do that, my darling.” He laved his tongue over her firm bud and made Siobhan moan.

Hands again began to walk the curves of her body. They stroked, caressed, and traced every plane and every angle. He followed the line of her stark ribs and growled softly in disapproval but said nothing. He palmed and moulded her breasts, worked her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, worried the other with his teeth and set her soaring.

The pleasure was a flood through her veins, a fire in her blood, and an ache in her loins unlike any she’d known.

His hands dropped to her hips. His thumbs circled, brushing the soft and tender flesh. His mouth soon followed trailing kisses, licks, nips, leaving marks both big and small as he sucked them into her skin. He pressed her thighs apart, his fingers caressing her ticklish inner skin. Big palms rubbed her outer legs in tight circles, working back to lift and grip her buttocks.

His grip was tight to the point of pain, but Siobhan only moaned out her enjoyment. She liked the bruises, small and delicate fingertip ones that showed how hard he’d tried to restrain himself. It was a tiny slip of his control she relished feeling.

He pressed open mouth kissed down to her nest of vibrant red curls, then stopped to let his forehead rest against her belly. “I saw you dancing tonight in seeming abandon, and it drove me mad. Mad because I thought I had been the only one to suffer. The only one to feel the pain of loss.”

A soft cry left her lips as she lifted her hands to his head and held him to her. His hair was like silk beneath her fingers, and she pet it slowly, allowing the tears she’d held back to trickle down her cheeks. “You weren’t, but you know how I feel about a party. I used the dancing to disappear for a while. Escape my pain.”

“I know,” he whispered, holding her tighter. “The way you looked at me at the bar… Siobhan…”

“Loki,” she gently tilted his face up, “ _mo ghrá_.”

“ _Elskan min_ ,” he sighed and went back to laying kisses to her skin.

She let her hands fall to his shoulders when his nose brushed over her curls. A smouldering fire was burning in her core, one she was unable to control. It was raging inside her.

He touched her in ways he never had, with gentle hands and seeking tongue. There was no urgency, only a languid, unhurried exploration which left her breathless. Slick and hot, his tongue found its way between her folds to tease and torment her throbbing nub. It snaked its way back, lapping up every drop which soaked her, humming his pleasure as he did.

A cry was wrenched from her throat when he jerked her forward, hard against his mouth and went from lazy exploration to vigorous feasting. Her hands gripped his hair, but she had neither the strength nor the wherewithal to resist him, offering no more than a token protest when she pulled at his locks.

Right when she gave in and began rocking into his face, relishing the high she was reaching, the quickening in her loins enough to have her panting his name with every breath, he stopped.

“Loki!” she huffed.

“Not yet, pet. Not just yet.” He licked his way up her abdomen, his exceedingly long tongue making her shiver.

More magic flowed around them, green lines which turned into black ribbons of silk. They wrapped her wrists and made her shiver when they caressed their way up her forearms to draw her elbows together. The action arched her spine and thrust her chest forward, causing her to gasp softly in excitement.

“Lovely,” he purred, cupping her chin. “You will tell me if you desire your freedom.” It was not a question but a command.

More pieces of her heart fitted back together. “Yes, _mo ghrá_ ,” she sighed, deepening the arch of her spine like a stretching feline.

He smiled. “My naughty girl. Come. On your feet.”

His hands were gentle as he helped her up, holding her steady to balance on the shoes she hadn’t bothered to remove. He snapped his fingers, and the footboard of her bed morphed, rolling into a padded bench he brought her to and bent her over.

When she was comfortable, ass lifted high, barely able to touch the floor with her shoes, Siobhan gave a shaky breath. “Please,” she whispered, aching in body and soul for his touch.

“Please what, pet?”

“Please, Loki. Touch me.”

His fingers traced the curve of her bottom. “Like this, darling?”

“Loki,” she pleaded.

“Or perhaps you’d prefer this?”

Icy cold, she was unprepared for the change and gasped when the cold appendage stroked up her center. It circled her sensitive clit, flicked it gently, and slipped deep to press against her walls.

“Oh, god,” she moaned, loving every second of his playing.

He chuckled softly, rubbing her buttock with his free hand as he pumped the finger of his other hand into her. “To which God do you pray, dearest?”

A second finger sank inside. “You, Loki! Only you!”

His palm came down with a firm crack, reddening the flesh of her ass cheek. He rubbed it to soothe the sting, but the contrast of heat and cold felt wonderful to her. “Such a naughty girl, telling such lies. Your Goddess would be so disappointed you had forgotten her.”

She smiled smugly even as she moaned through it. “You asked which _God_ I prayed to, not which Goddess.”

“Semantics,” he growled, bringing his hand down a second time. “Such cheek. Perhaps I should redden yours further to teach you not to sass your elders?” His fingers, still cold, slipped from her body to rub quickly over her bundle of nerves.

“Would it… do me any… good?” she asked between panting breaths.

“Perhaps you’re right, my love,” he sighed as if disappointed before bringing his hand down twice in quick succession.

The pain rippled through her, but it was the heat which lingered that felt so damn good. His swiftly moving fingers were bringing her rapidly closer to the height she’d been at previously, and her legs quivered in reaction.

“You are close, aren’t you, pet?”

“Yes, Loki,” she whined, the quiver already beginning in her core.

“Perhaps I’m not finished with you yet. Maybe I think you should wait.”

“No, Loki.” She shook her head.

He chuckled again, his fingers sliding away from her throbbing clit only to be replaced by the fat head of his cock. It pressed forward, passing over her hard jewel in short, sharp jerks of his hips.

It felt so good, her walls were clenching. “Please, Loki!”

His hands gripped her hips. “At your pleasure, darling,” he growled, grinding up into her with abandon.

“Loki!” she shrieked when the cresting orgasm finally broke, sending her soaring on a wave of bliss. She had no time to rest though, for the wedge of his cock was nudging her, spearing slowly through flexing walls, working with the clench and release of her sheath to allow her to pull him deeper.

His hand closed on her bindings as he bent over her. The other wrapped around her thick tail of hair and arched her head back. “You are mine, darling,” he murmured against her ear as he pulled against her with every thrust of his incredibly hard cock. “I will never let you go again. I was a fool. A stupid fool. You are the love of my heart, my very reason for being. Forgive me. Say you forgive me.”

“Loki, I…” she sobbed, the exquisite pleasure was building again. Her breasts brushed the surface of the bench, stimulating her nipples. His cock was thick and long, dragging over all her secret places.

Suddenly, magic wrapped around them both and they were in her bed between the sheets. Loki was, still, buried betwixt her thighs, his cock hard and hot inside her, but her bindings were gone. He hovered above her, eyes beseeching and heart on his sleeve. His hand went to the ribbon in her hair and pulled it away, freeing her locks from confinement to cascade across the pillows. He brought a handful to his nose and breathed in her scent, a scent he said was like heather and morning mist.

“I am yours, beloved. Do with me what you will. But please, Siobhan, my Celtic Witch. _Forgive me?_ ”

He was begging for it, and when she placed her hands on his bare chest, she could feel the hard and fast beating.

The Banshee had long grown silent, the darkness receding fully beneath the rays of his love. The heavy ball of lead in her stomach had melted in the first wave of heat as the last broken shards of her heart fit back together. A smile twitched her lips when she brought her hand to the side and let her magic wrap around her fingers.

Pure and sweet and light it was a sparkle of silver with only a touch of black. The black would never disappear completely, a reminder of the step she’d taken, the darkness she’d fallen into, but she didn’t mind. It was also a reminder of how love, freely given with understanding, could heal even the darkest of hearts.

He was staring at her fingers in awe when she returned her attention to him. “I already have.”

His eyes snapped back, big and round and full of wonder.

It made her giggle.

“Truly?” he whispered, sinking down to delve his hands in her hair and rest on his elbows.

“Mm,” she hummed, sliding her legs up his hips to hook her heels beneath his ass cheeks. “But I might be rescinding it if you don’t finish what you started, _mo ghrá_ ,” she teased lightly.

“Oh, I think I can accommodate you, little witch,” he purred, drawing his hips back.

Seconds spun into minutes and fell away into hours as they loved and laughed and healed what had been broken. Sweat coated bodies long grown beyond caring as Siobhan rose over Loki, a woman of flame to take what was hers, and Loki rolled her beneath him to have what was his.

When the fires of lust finally waned, they fell into a tangle of limbs to sleep away the rest of the night.

***

When Siobhan woke the next morning, she did so with a jolt. There was a warm body pressed to her back, an arm slung over her ribs, and a hand leisurely squeezing her breast.

“You stayed,” she whispered, biting back a sob.

“I said I would,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder.

She figured the smile she was sporting was quite goofy and turned her face into the pillow.  

“There is one benefit to waking in the same bed as you, pet.”

“Oh? And what is that?” Like she had to ask. She could feel the way he had himself wedged between her cheeks.

“Someone else can get the coffee.” Laughing, he rolled her to her back and pinned her to the bed.

She arched a sculpted brow. “Excellent, I will have mine black with two sugars.”

He smirked and shook his head. “Not quite what I meant.”

“I know exactly what you meant.” She snickered and reached between them, wrapped her fingers around his length, and stroked it from root to tip. “Perhaps I can be persuaded to get coffee.”

He let her guide him to where she wanted him, sliding through wet and slippery folds to press deep. They both sighed once he was seated.

“You are a velvet glove,” he sighed. “Three weeks without you was torment.”

“Then maybe you should talk less and make up more,” she quipped.

He leaned down as he thrust hard and made her gasp in startled pleasure. “Careful, pet, or I will pink your bottom later.”

“Promises, promises,” she moaned, arching into his thrusts.

His promise came in a dark laugh and the sharp edge of his teeth when he sank them into her shoulder.

***

The party had clearly knocked everyone out for, when Siobhan ventured into the kitchen for coffee, there was no one around. Dressed in shorts and a baggy sweatshirt, she turned on the radio low and danced along to the quiet music while she waited for the coffee to perk.

“Well, that’s a sight sorely missed these last few weeks,” Tony grumbled, making her yelp in surprise.

“Jeez, Tony! Give a girl a coronary!” Siobhan pounded a fist to her chest as if to restart her heart.

He chuckled and wandered closer, eyeing the coffee pot. “So, you and Horny God made up then?”

Siobhan’s blood ran cold. “What?”

He rolled his eyes. “You and the Master of Mayhem.”

“How did… when did…” She stared at him in disbelief.

“Sweetheart, it’s my tower. I know everything that goes on in it, especially in relation to the Horned Wonder. When he starts popping up in places he shouldn’t be, I get suspicious.”

“Oh,” she whispered, a blush rising in her cheeks.

“If not for that, I’d never have known a thing.” He reached for the half-full coffee pot. 

She slapped his hand away. “Wait till it’s done or you get weak ass coffee in the second half of the pot!”

He huffed out a sigh, but crossed his arms and stared at her instead. “You look better at least.”

“Feel better,” she murmured, pushing at her hair.

“Except for where nasty god hoovered your neck.” He motioned toward the sagging shoulder of her sweater.

Siobhan slapped her hand to the rather prominent hickey.

“Might want to cover it up before anyone else sees it,” he suggested.

“No.”

Tony spun around to face Loki leaning against the wall. “Huh?”

“She will not be covering it up because there is no shame in it. I love her. She loves me. We are together, and that will not change regardless of what the members of this _team_ think.”

Siobhan’s heart swelled.

“You’re taking a mighty big risk with her,” Steve grumbled, walking in with Bucky and Wanda, Nat coming through seconds later. “People ain’t exactly happy with you.”

“Everyone is so concerned for my welfare,” Siobhan huffed, picking up the now full coffee pot and pouring two cups, “but you have all forgotten one thing.”

“What is that, pet?” Loki asked, ignoring the way Bucky gagged softly behind him.

“You don’t mess with a Celtic Witch.” She let her powers flow through her as she lifted the coffee to her lips. A bit of the Banshee remained in that touch of black, making her beautiful and deadly in all her glory.

“True,” Loki chuckled, walking through her magic without fear to take the other cup. “After all, you could always just curse their fun parts to turn black and fall off.”

“I could,” she agreed, leaning into him.

His arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her close. He kissed her deeply and hummed his pleasure as he did.

“Is it just me, or is this crazy?” Natasha asked no one in particular.

“Maybe,” Wanda smiled toward Siobhan, her eyes on the silver of her renewed magic, “But if it is, it is a crazy kind of love.”

****_-The End-  
  
_


End file.
